disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Regular Show Coaster
Regular Show Coaster (Stylized as Regular Show Coaster and Regular Coaster) is a thrill dark ride and rollercoaster at Universal parks and CASP parks. Ride Summary Queue Riders walk through a dark cave with scary noises coming from all directions. Graffiti on the walls of the cave read things like "Ignore the spooky sounds" and "This place is not haunted". Pre-Show Riders enter a section of the cave with TV monitors on the walls. Mordecai and Rigby appear on the screens and welcome guests to their ride. Rigby tells them that when the theme park was in construction, they wanted to build a Cartoon Network themed land. They asked all of the characters to build their own rides for the park. Mordecai then announces their new ride that riders are about to test out. He says there are a few glitches in the ride system, but it should be fine. Rigby then gloats that he built most of it. Mordecai disagrees and, as riders walk into the boarding station, continues to fight with Rigby. Ride Riders enter a 4-row, 5-seater mine car sitting on a wooden coaster track. They exit the station and turn left. The ride begins with a 20-foot drop into total darkness. Riders then speed into a brightened section of the cave, where they ride along the track through the cave, riding on many twists and turns in the track. Rigby is then heard announcing that there is another glitch in the system, but guests should not worry for nothing could possibly go wrong. Rigby is soon proved wrong as a huge flame appears in front of riders, right as they are speeding towards it. Before crashing into the flaming section of the track, just a few feet away from the car, it quickly turns left, avoiding the fire. Riders make a sharp left turn and the vehicle stops in front of a lift hill. Riders go half way up the 50-foot lift hill but then the top of the lift hill catches fire. Riders drop back down 25-feet, going backwards down the lift hill, before turning right and turning forwards again. Riders twist and turn through the pitch black dark. The lights then come back on. Riders are speeding on a flat track heading forward, except there is a large peice of the track missing at the front. Riders reach the end of the broken track and are sent flying across the cave, the vehicle facing straight down, hovering over a 20-foot deep pit. Just when it seems the vehicle will plunge right into the pit, a large water geyser sprays up out of the pit and hits the bottom of the vehicle, sending riders straight up 5-feet to reach another track segment. Riders land on the track with a large vibration. Riders then slowly turn left into the unloading station. They stop on the track as a woman's voice is heard thanking riders for riding. She stops talking mid-sentence, as the room goes pitch black and riders quickly turn left sharply down another 10-foot drop. Riders twist and turn through the dark and then slowly ride into the the unloading station. A man is heard this time thanking riders for joining them. He tells them to put their hands up because the lap bar will be coming up. After he is done talking, the room goes dark again and riders drop down 20-feet into a cave holding a lava pit at the bottom. Rigby is seen falling into the pit in front of them. He is screaming but momentarily stops to greet the riders, and then continues screaming. A giant geyser of fire comes out of the lava pit and shoots riders up 20-feet into a dark tunnel. Rider slowly turn left to the real unloading/boarding station. Riders actually exit. Mechanics The tracks layed out in the cave sets are not actually the tracks attatched to the cars. Similar to E.T. Adventure, the ride vehicle is suspended in the air by a black track above the sets, out of riders' veiw. The track is meant to follow the fake tracks to make it look like the vehicle is following the fake track. The ride uses Kuka Robotic arms similar to Harry Potter, except these arms, attatched to the back of each vehicle, follow the track on the ceiling and therefore are placed upside down. There are sprinklers hidden above the location of every fire effect in case the vehicles catch fire. To create the illusion of the water geyser, a fountain of water is sprayed up, only about 10-inches away from hititng the actual vehicle. To make it feel like riders are being hit by the geyser, when the water reaches it's highest point, the vehicle quickly jolts backwards and water is sprayed from the ceiling. There are two fake unloading stations meant to look like the real one from the begining of the ride. When riders are falling into the lava pit, they are actually looking at a 20-foot tall wrap-around HD projection screen. Wind, hot mist, intense shaking of the vehicle, and the vehicle being titled up and down enhances the realism. Riders, however, actually are launched up 20-feet into the unloading area. Halloween Overlay The ride is given an overlay during Halloween each year. The ride is renamed Regular Show Coaster: The Ultra Scary Edition. In addition, the signs in the queue are given extra material. For example, the ones that say "this place is not haunted" written in blood under the sign it says "or is it?". The actual ride is changed too. Some parts of the ride have their lights turned out so it takes place in total darkness. Smoke and fog machines are place in random areas in the ride and there are a lot more fire effects. Also, screaming can be heard a random parts of the ride as well as evil laughter. Projections of CGI ghosts can also be seen all around the ride. The ghosts are given the design to look like sheets. Also, Rigby in the projection dome segment is replaced with a ghost. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar, Handrail * Time: 4 minutes * Universal Express Pass available at Universal theme parks. * CASPeedy Pass available at CASP theme parks. Category:Non-Disney Attractions Category:Fanon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Regular Show Category:Universal attractions Category:CASP attractions Category:Dark rides